creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Zac McAllistar
Zac McAllistar is the oldest of the McAllistar children, he also suffers the worst from the ankle problem, with 79.5% of all of his Ankle bone made out of Cartalige. This however allows him to hold the world record for the standing: Long, and High Jump, respectively 6.7 Metres and 2.4 Metres. He also was the second tallest, growing to 7ft 5 Inches. Early Life Zac McAllistar was born on the 17 th of May 1993. He was diagnosed with his ankle problem at the age of 5. With so much if his ankle made out of Cartilage, he needed special braces to keep his ankles from being squashed too much, which could have led to amputation. He tried sports when he was young but his ankle suffered too much. He then decided to do Business Studies and Stock Market Studies for his GCSE`S and for his A levels took Mathematics, Business Studies, Stock Market Studies and Further Mathematics. At the age of 18 he receives 6 A Levels, his 4 subjects and 2 EPQ`s. He received A*`s in all of them. Stock Market Getting Licenced With such good grades and a clever IQ it took Zac McAllister only 6 months to become legally able to trade stock in the stock market. This made him the youngest stock trader, in the world. He quickly raised £100,000 and placed it into the Stock Market, he was a natural, and within 6 months had increased it to: £2.4 million, and by the end of the year, had increased it to £7,900,000. He was soon earning lots of money, and was called the Changer, because on average, every week £10 would move to 856 different company's, over this time it would usually increase to be worth, £67. Record Week On the same week that Kentech started on the stock market. Zac bought 35% of the shares, then on the 5th of October 2020 he sold the share, and made 100 times as much money from them as he spent. He then invested the rest of his money into some more shares. This way of using the stock market was called Share changing. Helping Myles McAllistar Zac McAllistar was rich enough to help his brother with his dream to be a Olympian. One of the ways he helped was to build Long Jump out, the put was 15 Metres long and the runway was 55 Metres long. He also created a chart for Myles McAllistar to write down his times so a chart could be created. Later he would start to reach Myles and then Michael about how sponsorship worked and how they received salaries. Helping Michael McAllistar When Michael was 16, Zac McAllistar went to Oxford to do a lecture, there he enrolled his brother to do the square challenge, to see if he could run a round the central square before the clock struck 12 times. It had only ever been done once, by the 100 Metre Sprint Gold medal winner of the 1924 Olympics.